Der Regen
by keera-lechipchip
Summary: oneshot! Severus Gedanken während der Beerdignung seiner Mutter!


Disclaimer: Wie üblich mir nix…

Disclaimer: Wie üblich mir nix…

Anmerkung: Mal wieder eine keine Kurzgeschichte. Diesmal mit dem tragischen Held der HP Bücher, Severus Snape

**Der Regen**

Der Regen fiel unnachgiebig, schon fast brutal von Himmel. Er weichte die Erde zu seinen Füßen auf, ließ ihn wie es schien langsam darin versinken. Die drückende Stille des Ortes wurde nur durch das trommeln der Tropfen auf das nasse Holz des Sarges durchbrochen, als dieser in die Erde eingelassen wurde. Niemand war gekommen, seine Mutter hatte nie wirklich Freunde besessen, nur ihn. Sie hatte einer Gesellschaft entfliehen wollen, in der die Reinheit des Blutes mehr zählte als der Charakter eines Menschen. Sie hatte auf Liebe und Verständnis gehofft, doch bekommen hatte sie nur Schmerz und nun war sie auch diesem Leben entflohen, hatte den einzigen Ausweg genommen, der ihr noch geblieben war. Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie dafür hasste, dass sie ohne ihn gegangen war, ihn zurückgelassen hatte in der Kälte ohne Halt ohne Zuflucht. Mit ihr war sein zu Hause gestorben, und zum Teil sein Herz.

Noch verzehrender als der Zorn über ihr Ableben war der Zorn auf seinen Vater. Er hatte sie so weit getrieben.

Er schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit ihn einholten. Bilder, die Kinder nicht sehen sollten.

Sein Vater wie er wutentbrannt über seiner kauernden Mutter stand. „Eileen, hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", die Worte waren hart und kalt. So wie Severus' es bald werden würden. Nur ein wimmern trat über die Lippen der schmächtigen Frau zu seinen Füßen. Der kleine Jung an den Treppen klammerte sich ans Geländer. „Alles was ich von dir erwarte, Weib, ist ein warmes Essen, wenn ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen, aber anscheinend bist du selbst dafür zu dumm." Erneut prasselte ein Schlag auf sie nieder und Severus konnte nur noch die Augen schließen, während Tränen seinen Wangen hinab liefen.

Warum hatte sie sich nie gewährt? Sie war eine gute Hexe gewesen. Warum?

„_Weißt du Sev", ihre ruhige Stimme trug ihn hinüber in den Schlaf, während sie die Decke fester um seinen mageren Körper wickelte, „Menschen die man liebt tut man nicht weh. Vergiss nie das wichtigste im Leben ist stehst zu lieben."_

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um die Überreste von Eileen Snape wieder der Erde zu überreichen…"

Er nahm die Stimme des Pfarrers kaum war.

Liebe! Liebe! Liebe!

Seine Gedanken wanderten an einen Platz zu dem er geschworen hatte nie wieder zu gehen.

Lily Evans!

Er hatte sie mit Potter die Schule verlassen gehen sehen und in diesem Moment hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als statt seiner an ihrer Seite zu sein. Ein Leben zu beginnen. Neugeboren zu werden. Aber er hatte seine Chancen weggeworfen. Mit einer einzigen Entscheidung hatte er sein Leben in eine Richtung gelenkt, die ihn immer weiter von ihr entfernte. Jetzt noch umzudrehen war sinnlos und er wollte es nicht. Wenn ihm schon die Liebe nicht blieb so wollte er etwas anderes. Macht, Anerkennung, Stärke. Er war keine Feigling und auch kein Schwächling, der sich vor den Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidungen zurückzog.

…Asche zu Asche. Staub zu Staub. Amen!"

„Amen"

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen als er den schmalen Weg zum Friedhofstor zurückging. Seine Mutter hatte ihre verdiente Ruhe gefunden im Gegensatz zu ihm.

„Sohn!", die tiefe Stimme seiner Vaters ließ ihn hämisch grinsend aufblicken.

„Bist du nun zufrieden _Vater._ Sie ist dir keine Last mehr." Tobias Snape ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Du musst mich verstehen Severus, ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet! Ich habe sie geliebt", weiter kam er nicht als zwei Hände ihn griffen und umwarfen. Severus sah seinen Vater von oben herab an, er sah die Tränen in dessen Augen aber ignorierte sie. Endlich war der Mann dort wo er hingehörte, im Dreck.

„Sie ist tot.", schrie er seine Wut heraus. „Keines deiner Worte kann das rückgängig machen. Sie ist tot und du hast sie umgebracht."

Nie schwor er sich würde er so werden, wie der Mann der ihn gezeugt hatte. Er war kein Feigling!


End file.
